Talent In The Shadows
by Banshee's Song
Summary: This is an SYOC story. The Glee kids have all left Lima and Mr. Shcue shut the Glee club down, but now they're back and they've brought their kids. OPEN!
1. SYOC form

I've decided to make a Story for Glee. Season 4 never happened. The year is 2042. The descriptions in **BOLD** letters have already been filled.

It's been 30 years since the rest of the Glee club graduated and it disbanded, but now The Original New Directions are back with their kids and Mr. Shcue restarts the Glee club. Here is what you need to know.

**(The Hudson's)**  
**Finn and Rachel both moved to NY where Rachel attended NYADA and Finn became a well known chef. When Rachel graduated she and Finn got a pent house where they attempted to start a family while Rachel made a name for herself on Broadway and Finn got a cooking show. They were successful in creating a family and Rachel's dreams. 2 kids; 1 boy, 1 girl**

**The Puckerman's**  
**Puck moved to LA where he started his pool cleaning business, but shut it down after realizing his dream of becoming a script writer. Quinn went to Yale, but quickly realized she didn't want to be a lawyer so she moved to LA to per-sue a career in acting. Quinn and Puck ran into each other when Quinn went in to audition for the lead in Puck's first movie, she got the part and throughout the filming of the movie got closer and closer to Puck. They eventually got married when Puck's movie went big and Quinn got more request from casting agents. They stayed in LA and now live in a beautiful home with their kids. 3 kids; 2 boys, 1 girl**

**The Lopez-Pierce's**  
**Santana went off to college, but quickly realized she didn't want that so she went to New York to live with Rachel and Finn for a bit. A few months later when Brittany got early admittance to M.I.T, Santana moved out to Massachusetts with her. While Brittany attended college, Santana attended a dance company and then created her own after Brittany finished college and wrote her first book. Brittany created a successful computer/phone company called Tub (After Lord Tubbington of course), but she and Santana moved to Florida where Brittany Became a cheerleader for the Miami Heat and Santana continued her dance studio. 2 kids; 2 girls**

**The Abrahms**  
**Artie went to LA where he went to one of the best Film schools in the world, Sugar on the other hand went to Paris and Milan to study fashion. They both re-met when Artie was working on one of Puck's movies and Sugar was the costume designer. They dated for a while before getting married in Vegas. 2 kids; 1 boy and1 girl**

**The Hummel-Anderson's**  
**Kurt and Blaine both left Ohio and went to New York. Blaine dropped out of school so he called in a favor and Sugar let him in as a partner in her design company. Kurt, re-auditioned and got into NYADA where he reconnected with Rachel. Once graduating, Kurt and Blaine decided to live in Asia for Blaine's work where they adopted their child. 1 girl**

**The Chang's**  
**Mike went to college out in LA and after Tina graduated she followed him. She dated and broke up with each other many times in the span of 7 years, but on the same night Tina found out she was pregnant Mike popped the question. After having the baby they moved into an apartment and Tina went and got a business degree before opening a successful coffee shop and then went on to open stores all over the world. Mike doubled majored in dance and business and Mike started doing choreography for musicals, plays and movies. 5 children; 1 girl, 4 boys**

**The Flanagan's**  
**Rory went back to Ireland where he attended in college and majored in business. After college Rory traveled the world, but met his 19 year old wife Marcy in Tennessee. They dated for a few years until Rory asked her to marry him on their 4 year anniversary. After many years of marriage Marcy got pregnant but only survived long enough to name her child. 1 girl**

**The Jones's**

**Mercede's moved to California to pursue her singing career. Because she was a heavier set girl, no one would sign her, but then she met Charlie Cameron and his 2 year old son Will. Charlie signed her to his record and they got closer and closer with every song she sang. They married a few years later when Will was 9 and had their first child 8 years later when Will was 17. Unfortunately A car accident took the lives of Mercedes, Will and Charlie and their child was raised by Mercedes brother Dean and Charlie's sister Zuri who both lived in California at the time. After the death of their siblings, Zuri and Dean moved to Hawaii where they eventually got married. They kept the Record company in California with their trusted friend who ran it when they weren't able to make trips. After years of living in Hawaii they both agreed that their Niece should see where her parents were born and raised, so after a year of living in California and Morocco they decided to move to Lima. 1 daughter**

**The Evan's**

**Sam eventually got over the fact that he and Mercede's were no more he graduated from high school and moved to Australia where he met many girls and had a few bachelor years. When he was 25 he met an artist named Callie and they hit it off. They dated for three years before discovering Callie was pregnant. On August 9th their son Leo was born and they got married a year after. A long time later Callie found out she was pregnant with their second and third child, but she never got to tell Sam seeing as he was killed while doing his favorite thing in the world; surfing. After Leo went off to college Callie decided it was time to meet the people who raised her husband,so she packed up and she and her kids. moved to Lima. 3 kids;1 daughter, 2 sons.**

**The Shcuester's**  
**Will and Emma got married the day before the rest of his glee kids had graduated. Only the gleeks, Sue and Beast attended the wedding. After getting married Will and Emma had many lovely years of marriage before having kids. 2 kids; 1 girl 1 boy (FYI, their son is about 25 - 28 and their daughter is about 23-27)**

**Just so you know**

I will also be accepting submissions for members who are not Original Glee clubbers children.

The more original, wacky and unique you character is, the better the chances of you getting picked.

**Here are the rules.**

-No Mary or Gary-sue's

-No cursing in the applications

-Only 1 application per glee family

-Be realistic

-Be detailed

-No clones

-PM's Only, If you apply by review you will not be chosen

-If you read the rules put 'The Worst Thing' as your PM title.

-Remember that these kids just moved to Lima, they haven't been here for years.

-Please remember to space you categories. It's hard to red when you don't.

* * *

Application

Parents:

Name:

Nicknames:

Insulting Nicknames:

Age (15 or 16):

Birthday:

Grade:

Gender:

Personality:

Nationality:

Religion:

Sexuality:

Celebrity-look-a-like:

Appearance:

Celebrity-sing-a-like:

Clothing type:

Favorite store/brand:

History:

Home and family life:

Clubs:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Quirks:

Dreams:

Secrets (Optional):

Insecurities:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Enemies:

Friends:

Pets?:

Pets name (If no put N/A):

How they do in school:

Former schools:

How they act in social situations:

Virgin or no (and if no, who and when?):

Plot lines (min. 2, max. 5):

How they joined:

Ideas for Glee:

Audition song:

Songs the could sing (Min. 2, Max. 10):

Pen Name (For online chat sites):

Something they would always say (Optional):


	2. The Hudson's

I've made my decisions for the Hudson's and I hope you like them and if you don't screw you! ;)

**The Hudson's**

**Name: Allison Rebecca Hudson**

Age (15 or 16): 15

Birthday: May 31

Grade: Freshman

Nationality: American/Caucasian

Religion: Jewish

Portrayed by Danielle Campbell

Sing-a-like: Carly Rose Sonenclar

Pen Name: AllyCat531

**Name: Isaiah Richard Hudson**

Age: 16

Birthday: February 10th

Grade: Sophomore

Nationality: American

Religion: Jewish

Portrayed by: Liam Hemsworth

Sing-a-like: Adam Lavigne

Pen Name: HudsonRiver


	3. The Flanagan's

I've made my decisions for the Flanagan's and I hope you like them and if you don't screw you! ;)

**The Flanagan's**

**Name: Finley Amelia Flanagan**

Age: 14

Birthday: December 14

Grade: Freshman

Nationality: Irish/American

Portrayed by Susan Coffey

Sing-a-like: Emeli Sande

Pen Name: FinFlan77

**Name: Melody Samantha Flanagan **

Age: 14

Birthday: December 14

Grade: Freshman

Nationality: Irish/American

Portrayed by: Susan Coffey

Sing-a-like: Ali Stroker

Pen Name: GingerLeprechaun


	4. The Hummel-Anderson's

Blah, blah, blah, blah, screw you if you have problem! ;)

**The Hummel-Anderson's**

**Name: Elizabeth Jin Hummel-Anderson**

Age: 15

Birthday: August 19th

Grade: Freshman

Nationality: South Korean

Portrayed by Kim So Eun

Sing-a-like: Emmy Rossum

Pen Name: HanElJin


	5. The Jones's

Blah, blah, blah, blah, screw you if you have problem! ;)

**The Jones's**

**Name: Amaya Quinnifer Jones **

Age: 16

Birthday: August 16th

Grade: Freshman

Nationality: American/Hispanic/Moroccan

Portrayed by Christina Milian

Pen Name: SexyDancer


	6. The Abram's

Blah, blah, blah, blah, screw you if you have problem! ;)

**The Abram's**

**Name: Dean Xavier Abrams**

Age: 16

Birthday: June 26th

Grade: Sophomore

Nationality: American

Religion: Christian

Portrayed by Nicholas Hoult

Sing-a-like:Kevin McHale

Pen Name: UnapologeticallyHonest

**Name: Grace Laura Abrams**

Age: 14

Birthday: December 3

Grade: Freshman

Nationality: American

Portrayed by Lucy Hale

Sing-a-like: Lucy Hale

Pen Name: AmAzInGgRaCiE


	7. The Evan's

Here are the Evan's. You know the drill. ;P

**Name: Emmy Sara Evan's**

Age: 15

Birthday: May 1st

Grade: Freshman

Nationality: Australian

Portrayed by Rose McGowan - Blonde

Sing-a-like: Avril Lavigne

Pen Name: EmmyBear

**Name: Samuel Ricardo Evan's**

Age: 15

Birthday: May 1st

Grade: Freshman

Nationality: Australian

Portrayed by: Chord Overstreet

Sing-a-like: Chord Overstreet

Pen Name: SioDeRio


	8. The Lopez-Pierce's

Here are the Lopez-Pierce's. You know the drill. ;P

**Name: Savannah Autumn Lopez-Pierce**

Age: 15

Birthday: February 14th

Grade: Sophmore

Nationality: Hispanic/America

Portrayed by Shay Mitchell

Sing-a-like: Demi Lovato

Pen Name: SirenMuse

**Name: Bay Summer Lopez-Pierce**

Age: 15

Birthday: February 14th

Grade: Sophomore

Nationality: Hispanic/American

Portrayed by: Shay Mitchell

Sing-a-like: Perrie Edwards

Pen Name: ByTheBay

**Name: Bonita Kendall Lopez-Pierce**

Age: 16

Birthday: August 16th

Grade: Sophomore

Nationality: Hispanic/American

Portrayed by: Francia Almendarez

Sing-a-like: Jesy Nelson

Pen Name: NitaByLita

**Name: Nevada Alexandra Lopez-Pierce**

Age: 16

Birthday: June 18th

Grade: Sophomore

Nationality: Russian/American

Portrayed by: Frida Gustavsson

Sing-a-like: Sarah Anthony

Pen Name: PunchIt


	9. The Chang's

Here are the Chang's. You know the drill. ;P

**Name: Dylan Tyler Chang**

Age: 16

Birthday: August 4th

Grade: Sophmore

Nationality: Asian/America

Portrayed by Kim Bum

Sing-a-like:Billie Joel Armstrong

Pen Name: IamLegand

**Name: Judas Gideon Chang**

Age: 15

Birthday: September 14th

Grade: Sophomore

Nationality: Asian/American

Portrayed by: Wu Chun

Sing-a-like: Bruno Mars

Pen Name: JudasBaby

**Name: Jamie Jun Chang**

Age: 15

Birthday: September 14th

Grade: Sophomore

Nationality: Asian/American

Portrayed by: Wu Chun

Sing-a-like: Bruno Mars

Pen Name: ChingChang

**Name: Danny Lee Chang**

Age: 16

Birthday: August 4th

Grade: Sophomore

Nationality: Asian/American

Portrayed by: Lee Jun Ki

Sing-a-like: Jessie McCartney

Pen Name: DannyC

**Name: Fey Na Chang**

Age: 14

Birthday: October 31st

Grade: Sophomore

Nationality: Asian/American

Portrayed by: Park Min Young

Sing-a-like: BoA

Pen Name: NaFey


	10. The Shcuester's

Here are the Shcue's. You know the drill. ;P

**Name: Spencer Alexander Shcuester**

Age: 28

Birthday: March 3rd

Grade: Graduated from college

Nationality: American

Portrayed by Ben Barnes

Sing-a-like: Adam Lavigne/ Mathew Morrison

Pen Name: BigBrother

**Name: Piper Rose Shcuester**

Age: 26

Birthday: January 7th

Grade: Graduated from college

Nationality: American

Portrayed by Natalie Portman

Sing-a-like: Christina Perri

Pen Name: LilSister


	11. The Puckerman's

I've made my decisions for the Puckerman's!

**The Puckerman's**

**Name: Jupiter Artie Puckerman**

Age (15 or 16): 16

Birthday: November 10th

Grade: Junior

Nationality: American

Religion: Jewish

Portrayed by Ian Somerhalder

Sing-a-like: Mark Sailing

Pen Name: SexyLeather

**Name: Jasper Orion Puckerman**

Age: 15

Birthday: October 28th

Grade: Sophmore

Nationality: American

Religion: Athiest

Portrayed by: Chace Crawford

Sing-a-like: Aaron Tveit

Pen Name: LAHamlet

**Name: Cecilia Mercedes Puckerman **

Age: 15

Birthday: October 28th

Grade: Sophmore

Nationality: American

Religion: Jewish

Portrayed by: Phoebe Tonkin

Sing-a-like: Rihanna

Pen Name: BeautyOfASexyBeast


	12. The OC's

Here are the OC's. You know the drill. ;P

**Name: Charles Walker Larkin, Jr.**

Age: 17

Birthday: July 18th

Grade: Junior

Nationality:American

Portrayed by Taylor Kitsch

Sing-a-like: Luke Bryan

Pen Name: TXLngHornWrangler

**Name: Carrie Anne Michelle**

Age: 16

Birthday: May 25th

Grade: Junior

Nationality: American

Portrayed by: Amanda Seyfreid

Sing-a-like: Kelly Clarkson/ Carrie Underwood

Pen Name: FarmersDaughter

**Name: Juanita Gianna Hilton**

Age: 14

Birthday: February 9th

Grade: Freshman

Nationality: American

Portrayed by: JoJo Levesque

Sing-a-like: JoJo Levesque

Pen Name: FriedaJuanita:

**Name: Reese Danica Kane**

Age: 16

Birthday: August 14th

Grade: Sophomore

Nationality: Russian/American

Portrayed by: Ellen Page

Sing-a-like: Regina Skeptor

Pen Name: Reeses

**Name: Kathrine Lana Cross **

Age: 16

Birthday: November 21st

Grade: Sophomore

Nationality: American

Portrayed by: Anna Kendrick

Sing-a-like: Anna Kendrick

Pen Name: Hannibal

**Name: Cindy Elaine Cross**

Age: 15

Birthday: October 1st

Grade: Freshman

Nationality: American/latino

Portrayed by: Arianna Grande

Sing-a-like: Arianna Grande

Pen Name: CinderellaX

**Name: Sage Elizabeth Foster**

Age: 16

Birthday: May 21st

Grade: Sophmore

Nationality: British

Portrayed by: Rachael Henley

Sing-a-like: Melissa Beniost

Pen Name: HenleyBentley

**Name: Makenna Rachel Foster**

Age: 15

Birthday: June 1st

Grade: Freshman

Nationality: British

Portrayed by: Georgie Henley

Sing-a-like: Jens Lekman

Pen Name: CuriousGeorgie

**Name: Marguerite Jane Foster **

Age: 17

Birthday: July 20th

Grade: Junior

Nationality: British

Portrayed by: Anna Popplewell

Sing-a-like: Vanessa Carlton

Pen Name: JaneEyre

**Name: Ashley Sidney Sanders**

Age: 17

Birthday: July 20th

Grade: Junior

Nationality: African American

Portrayed by: Texas Battle

Sing-a-like: Diddy

Pen Name: AshSander

**Name: Gianna Katherine Voyer**

Age: 17

Birthday: June 20th

Grade: Junior

Nationality: American

Portrayed by: Emma Stone

Sing-a-like: Lacey Mosley/Kate Vougel

Pen Name: GiaVor


End file.
